


Protection Spell

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel writes a protection spell onto Cam's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to thady for her generous donation to Gulf Aid Now.
> 
> Thanks also to princessofgeeks for guidance. All mistakes mine.

Daniel worked his way across Cam’s back in twists and coils.

Typeset, Ancient wasn’t a beautiful language—too vertical, too static—but. Handwritten, it could be elegant, even whimsical. As Daniel worked his way across first one shoulder blade, then the next, Cam tried to breathe shallow and slow, holding himself still even as the sensation sent shivers down his spine. It had felt strange at first, but once Daniel got into a steady rhythm, it felt more like a massage: soothing and hypnotic. He tried not to think of himself as Daniel’s canvas. Even though he and Daniel had been sexual for months, it still felt too intimate, too sensual.

Daniel used a quill, _made of reed_ , their hosts had explained. The ink was cool to the touch, warming when it came in contact with Cam’s body. It sent shivers down his back.

“I’m starting the second strophe now,” Daniel said, and Cam could hear the concentration in his voice, even though he was lying on his stomach and Daniel was seated beside him. Daniel’s quill continued to slide and hitch across the bends and ridges of his back. Cam took a deep breath to steady himself. The sensation felt so much like a caress; he wondered if Daniel were doing it on purpose.  “You’ll have to have all of the four sections for the words to work as a protection spell.”

“Uh-huh,” Cam said absently. The reason they were doing this was the furthest thing from his mind. But he tried to listen. He knew from experience there was no margin for error when it came to this sort of thing. 

“Each person who enters the cave needs to have the spell, to maintain their bodily integrity against whatever . . . numinous . . . powers they believe dwell there, as well as to maintain the purity of the space itself. The way I understood it, putting it on the body makes the skin itself the speaker of the spell, if that makes sense . . . and makes the speech _constant_ in a way that spoken language couldn’t be, so there’s no chance of breach.”

“Got it.” Cam shifted uncomfortably. He was enjoying this way too much. His body was facing forward, but for the sake of the mission he needed to rein himself in.

The quill paused on his back, and then began again.

“It’s okay to enjoy this,” Daniel said suddenly. Lower, conspiratorial.

Cam flushed at having been found out.

“God, you’re—” Daniel cut himself off, but Cam heard the end of the sentence anyway. He was used to being attractive; he had been for a long time, ever since the worst of puberty was over and his face filled out and he’d found religion on a pull-up bar in his parents’ garage. He was used to having his body cause admiration or envy or lust.

This felt different somehow. Maybe not different, but _more_.

Cam tried to hold still, but it was hard. His arousal embarrassed him, even if Daniel didn’t seem bothered.  They’d always been careful to keep that part of themselves separate from SG-1, for the sake of the mission and their teammates, even when it took ironclad self-discipline. Now Cam felt his body—his desire—and the mission were colliding, literally, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

Daniel finished a line that curved over his shoulder, then meandered upward toward his neck.

The quill was gone for a moment and then returned, newly cool with ink, continuing its _scratch scratch scratch_ across his back.

“The door’s locked,” Daniel said, and Cam thought Daniel suddenly sounded about as shaky as he felt.  “Would it be all right if . . . after this? When I’m done?”

Cam almost laughed with relief. “Hell, yes.” He almost told Daniel to hurry, but this was some of the nicest—if most unusual—foreplay he’d ever experienced. 

He tried to push the fear out of his mind. They’d never been physical on duty, not even close. But Cam didn’t have second thoughts. He felt like he would burn up if he didn’t get this out of his system, and not just the physical relief, but whatever else this feeling was that was bumping around inside him—something more than attraction or hero worship.

“Just a bit . . .” Daniel seemed to be talking to himself under his breath, and then the strokes of the pen slowed, and with a long line like a flourish, they came to a stop.

“Let it dry,” Daniel said, and there was cool air where Daniel fanned the ink gently.

“I wish you could see yourself. It looks . . .” Daniel wasn’t often at a loss for words.

 _Proprietary_ , Cam thought. He knew Daniel thought it too. Cam was naked except for a sheet, as per the protocol they’d been given. Daniel was still fully clothed. He was Daniel’s canvas and he’d been marked, and Ancient ritual or no, it felt like this was only between the two of them.

“I think that’s enough,” Daniel said, encouraging Cam onto his back. His erection was red and flushed, curving awkwardly up toward his stomach, where a couple of droplets of moisture had already formed at the tip.

Daniel looked him over assessingly. Possessively. Cam felt utterly exposed.

Daniel shook his head. “We can’t; there’s no time.”

Cam knew. He wanted to feel Daniel inside him, pushing into his body, taking what he wanted. Giving _him_ what _he_ wanted. He wanted to take Daniel in his mouth, make him stammer and cry out. He wanted to worship him, give himself up for Daniel’s pleasure over and over again until they were both sated. But there wasn’t enough time; there weren’t the things they would need to make it safe and comfortable for both of them. So they would make do.

Cam leaned up for a kiss and Daniel brought his hand to Cam’s cheek and then, more possessively, to the back of his neck. He held Cam in place as their tongues clashed and their bodies pressed up against one another, Daniel’s clothed erection rubbing against his naked one.

They pulled each other closer until they couldn’t resist; Daniel’s hand reaching between them and wrapping around Cam’s cock. Cam gasped at the contact, pushing into Daniel’s hand helplessly. Daniel’s callused hand gripped him, working him with practiced strokes. 

They both came fast, Daniel biting his lip to keep quiet and Cam trying to stifle his sounds into Daniel’s shoulder. Afterwards, neither one of them moved away, neither one wanting to say, _it’s time, they’ll be here any minute_.

Daniel planted a few absent-minded kisses along Cam’s shoulder, his lips meeting the whorls and dashes of ink. “It shouldn’t come off for a few days.” Daniel sighed as Cam reached for his clothes.  “When we get back, I want to—”

“I know,” Cam said, telling himself he better get dressed before he lost his motivation entirely. “Back atcha.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
